wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvia
|image = Sylvia2.png |voice = April Winchell |first = "The Greatest" |friends = Wander (Owner / Best friend) Ryder (her former partner, upcoming) Others |enemies = Lord Hater (biggest enemy) Commander Peepers Watchdogs Emperor Awesome Harvax Stok |family = |pets = |species = Zbornak |gender = Female |alias = Syl, Boxia, Sylvie, Time Bomb; Rebecca, Becks, and B (All by Emperor Awesome) |residence = Marshfalaffle Apple Meadow (before Season 1) |occupation = Space traveler Wander's steed Noble steed to Sir Brad Starlight (formally) |eyes = Black Luminous vivid red with strong red sclera (when in her Time Bomb state) |mane = Brilliant raspberry Brilliant crimson (when in her Time Bomb state) |body = Pale, light grayish cerulean Light blue violet with brilliant purple veins (when in her Time Bomb state) |outfit = Saddle: Black Blanket: Brilliant raspberry with light brilliant gold lining Rein: Black with light brilliant gold buttons|hair = Pink }} is Wander's loyal, although bullish steed and best friend, who explores and travels the universe with him. Sylvia will never back down from a challenge and loves fighting. Even though Sylvia is tough, she has a soft side, mainly for Wander since he is her best friend, companion and possibly the only family she has. She used to be partners with Ryder. Biography Little is known about Sylvia's past before she met Wander, but it was revealed in "The Time Bomb" that she was a racer and from Marshfalaffle Apple Meadow. Personality 'Toughness' Sylvia is very tough and competitive. She is kind, but tries not to show her soft side too often. Sylvia is smart, but is sometimes overpowered by her own temper. Sylvia is very tough and when battling bad guys she takes them out super fast with her punches. Unlike Wander who doesn't mean to fight it just happens accidently she is always fighting the bad guys to protect her best friend. She also has a guilty side to her aggressive actions as seen in the time bomb when she purposely bucks Wander off her back when he tries to calm her down. She then goes back to Wander, after realizing she had been tricked, and worryingly asking him if he was ok before she apologized to her friend for her actions with great remorse and asks him to help her before she gives him a warm hug when he smiled happily at her, meaning that he forgives her. 'Soft side' Whenever Wander heads into trouble/danger Sylvia's protective side of her violent nature kicks in and she rushes into danger to protect/save Wander (Or the baby hatchling in "The Egg") from the said threat. Most always Wander is seen giving Sylvia a hug and she returns them with a smile showing us that in spite being tough and bullish she can be gentle and caring for her best friend. In "The Fugitives" she comes back to save Wander from the Watchdogs after she abandons him because of his niceness foiling her escape plans. This was possibly due to sheer guilt and she tells Wander that helping her best friend was far more important then escaping the planet herself. This is her first ever act of love, loyalty and affection for Wander shown to us in the series. A major form of her love for Wander was when she mistakenly believes that Captain Tim (A dangerous Spider creature whom Wander names after finding the tags in it's mouth) devoured Wander, which was really a teddy bear, and after she sobs over his "death" she had the ship set to self destruct to avenge him before sadly departing. Still morning the loss of her best friend, she forces herself to calm down and vows to move on for Wander and will never look back but she does and she is overjoyed to discover that Wander was still alive on the about to explode ship and went back to rescue him just in time before she shared a hug with her friend, relieved that he was all right, safe and sound. Skills and Abilities 'Strength' Sylvia is very strong and enjoys having a good fight when the opportunity arises. A major part of her super strength is when Wander is taken prisoner aboard Lord Hater's Ship in "The Prisoner". When Commander Peepers finally traps Wander in a cell, Sylvia not only knocks Peepers out but she yanks the bars, the door and parts of the wall around the door clean off to free Wander from his cell and rescue him from the exploding ship. In "The Little Guy", she does the same but this time from inside the cell. She could also twist the Lord of Illumination's arm in "The Box". 'Neck extension' In "The Egg", she makes her neck long so she can hear the egg's hatching after supposedly harming the baby inside by cracking the egg. She then brings the rest of her body to the egg. In "The Bad Guy", she twists her neck all over the bike in the run from the motorcycle gang to warn Wander about the explosives. Her neck is also known to turn 90 degrees until it's facing backward, most common when she turns to talk to Wander while he is riding her. 'Prehensile Tail' Her tail acts as another hand as shown in the Wander Over Yonder Main Title, where she uses her tail to hold on to Peepers and punch him and smash him on the floor, "The Pet", where she used her tail to grab a pipe and "The Bad Guy", to snatch up Wander and talk to him before they could enter Doomstone. She can also be seen using her tail to pound Peepers from under the table and the hold him to face the black hypnotic cube monster in The Fancy Party. 'Superspeed and stamina' She is able to run so fast that she can cover the circumference of a planet in just a matter of seconds and never seems to get tired after she runs. 'Musical talent' Sylvia is shown to have a very good singing voice in "The Birthday Boy". In "The Day", it's shown that she can play the cymbals and the banjo, though she doesn't play so well on the latter. Relationships 'Main' 'Wander' Wander and Sylvia are a pair of pals who can never be separated, although they have two completely different personalities, they get along pretty well, even though Wander has ignored Sylvia ("The Troll", "The Tourist"), they're still best friends. 'Lord Hater' Lord Hater is Sylvia's biggest enemy and she hates him so. But they don't interact much, although Sylvia did try to fight him ("The Greatest", "The Brainstorm"), Lord Hater is still stronger than her and Sylvia even knows "you'd have to be crazy to try and stop Hater" ("The Greatest"), and Lord Hater hates Wander more than Sylvia, Ex: "The Birthday Boy", Lord Hater wanted to see Wander get hurt but not Sylvia, possibly he doesn't care about Sylvia getting hurt as much as he does Wander. However, they will go on a date in an upcoming episode called "The Date". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmkEAB7fL_0 'Commander Peepers' Sylvia and Peepers are rivals, every time Peepers does something bad, Sylvia's always on time to stop him. ("The Prisoner", "The Birthday Boy", "The Day", "The Fancy Party"). 'Others' 'Ryder' Ryder was Sylvia's old partner before she met Wander. Ryder will appear in "The Rider". 'Emperor Awesome' Although Emperor Awesome likes Sylvia, Sylvia does not return his feelings, as she has already said "You can't handle this" TWICE! ("The Fancy Party", "The Party Animal") 'Watchdogs' Sylvia and the Watchdogs are enemies, although, they piled up on her, she still kicked their sorry behinds. Appearances All episodes in the series, but does not talk in "The Brainstorm". Songs 'Season 1' 'Solos (In A Duet)' *''Inside Your Mind'' (Wander) ("The Void") 'Solos (In A Group Number)' *''Your Happy Birthday Song'' (with Wander and the Watchdogs) ("The Birthday Boy") 'Season 2' 'Others' 'Solos (In A Group Number)' *''Later Hater'' (with Wander and Lord Hater) *''Disney XD 2014 Summer Anthem'' (with Wander, Lord Hater, Steve the Llama, and other Disney Channel/Disney XD characters) Gallery Trivia *Sylvia bears a resemblance to a saurolophus, a horse and an ostrich. *Sylvia is voiced by April Winchell, who previously voiced Eli's P.A.L. in The Powerpuff Girls, another show created by Craig McCracken. *Sylvia's species is a "Zbornak," which is a nod to Bea Arthur's character in The Golden Girls (Dorothy Zbornak) *According to Wander, she uses the bathroom once every five months, due to having a slow metabolism and a curiosity of her species. One instance of her using the bathroom was during the events of "The Picnic". *She is very down-to-earth and likes to resort to violence versus Wander's "sappy smooshy lovey dovey silliness" (as she calls it in "The Egg") but even she gives in to his nature and still cares for him all the same. *Sylvia's skin color is the same color as Wander's shoes, which is obvious as both have the same tint. *According to "The Bad Guy", she has been to Doomstone before. *Sylvia can have a short temper as shown in "The Fugitives" and "The Good Deed". but can also be understanding and inspiring when Wander needs it the most. *In "The Egg", it's noted that she's not good with caring for children and nurturing them correctly. But she does learn so and becomes attached to the little puffball baby inside the egg, calling it "Sweetie". *She sometimes rejected Wander's obsession to help others and begged him to drop it as revealed in "The Fugitives", "The Good Deed" and "The Ball". *According to Wander in "The Picnic", she doesn't want anyone to know she's going to the bathroom. *Sylvia is the first major character to have her species revealed, her species, Zbornak, was first mentioned in "The Picnic" by Wander. *"The Picnic" and "The Prisoner" are the only two episodes where Sylvia has less than a minute onscreen. *She likes jellyfish pie as mentioned in "The Hat" and "The Time Bomb" while Wander does not. *If examined closely, the bristles of Sylvia's blanket spell out "CMCC", which are Craig McCracken's initials. *Her eyelashes disappear and reappear a lot in the series as a running gag. *She cares very deeply about Wander as shown in "The Fugitives" where she gave up the chance to escape the planet herself just to save Wander from the Watchdogs, "The Pet" where she mistakenly believes he got eaten and mourns gravely for him and "The Hat" where she risked her very life to reunite herself with Wander after they had been seperated using only his hat. *Sylvia is often shown to use some intergalactic off-color language words, like "Flarf-narblin'", "Lupsork", "Zlorged", "Grop" and "Flarp". This could be the show's outer space version of profanity. *She occasionally mentioned her desire to take a shower as revealed in "The Fugitives" and "The Pet. *Sylvia's speed is extremely fast that's alike to Chuck's and Red's. *In "The Lonely Planet", Wander reveals 2 trivial facts: 1, that exercise makes her hungry and 2, she loves having her snout scratched. *"The Brainstorm" is the only episode so far where Sylvia has no speaking role. *She named her fists Lady Haymaker and the Duchess of Wailing. ("The Fancy Party") *Emperor Awesome seems to find Sylvia attractive, since he used a pick up line on her in "The Fancy Party". She, on the other hand, wasn't interested and shot him down with the remark "You can't handle this," while referring to herself with a hand gesture. *Sylvia is shown to have a love of finger sandwiches as shown in The Fancy Party. International Voices Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Sylvia